Une dernière lettre avant la fin
by chacha76
Summary: Jack envoie une dernière lettre a ses enfants et sa femme avant la fin


**Titre : **Une dernière lettre avant la fin.

**Auteur : **Chacha76.

Bêta : Gynnie.

**Genre / Pairing : **Drame.

**Personnages : **Jack, Sam et des personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé…

**Résumé : **Jack est condamné à mort par les nazies pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, il écrit une dernière lettre à sa femme et ses enfants…

**Saison : **Aucune (Jack est un soldat français pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, Sam est une munitionnette c'est-à-dire elle travaille dans une usine qui produit les munitions pour les soldats qui sont au front, Jack et Sam sont mariés et ont trois enfants.)

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de la série appartiennent aux créateurs et à la MGM sauf certains que j'ai inventé moi-même.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette idée d'os, c'est l'un des sujets qui est tombé à mon brevet. Je voyais très bien Jack et Sam dans ce rôle. D'ailleurs ce sujet m'a bien réussi vu que j'ai eu une bonne note à la rédaction. Les commentaires peuvent faire plaisir tant qu'ils ne sont pas méchants. Attention prévoir des mouchoirs à porter de mains car c'est une histoire assez triste. Les membres de ma famille l'ont lu et ont trouvé ça assez triste pour un sujet du brevet.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes …

Mes chers enfants adorées,

Je vous écris cette lettre mes enfants chéries pour vous dire combien je vous aime, combien j'ai adoré vivre auprès de vous et auprès de votre maman. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai été arrêté et condamné à mort par les nazis, parce que j'ai combattu auprès des personnes que j'ai estimé des soldats formidables et non avec les soldats allemands.

Dans cette dernière lettre que vous avez de ma part, je tiens à vous dire les derniers mots qui vous sont adressés, à ma femme Samantha que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin, à Hugo, mon fils ainé préféré, à Kilian, mon second fils adoré, à Colleen, ma première petite fille qui a fait mon bonheur pendant que j'étais parmi vous et à mon dernier bébé que je ne connaîtrais jamais et ne verrais jamais grandir qui est dans le ventre de votre maman.

Hugo, je sais que ce sera dur pour toi car tu étais le plus proche de moi par rapport à ton frère qui était plus en retrait mais je tiens à te le dire que je vous aimais tous les deux de la même façon. Quand je serai plus de ce monde, les policiers de l'Allemagne enverront mes effets personnels que j'avais sur moi, je voudrais que tu es mes affaires militaires et une photo que j'avais de vous, j'en ai deux, l'autre est pour ton frère.

Je t'aime mon fils, Hugo, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Kilian, se sera également dur pour toi vu que tu es plus petit que ton frère ainé, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais autant que ton frère, je ne faisais aucune différence entre vous deux. Tu auras une photo de vous que je gardais avec moi quand j'étais sur le champ de bataille, les deux photos sont assez usagées car c'était la seule que j'avais de vous quand j'étais sur le champ de bataille. C'était la seule chose qui me réconforté, je gardais espoir de revenir à la maison vivant pour vous revoir. Quand vous aurez reçu le colis de mes effets personnels vous pourrez garder tout ça vous, cela vous fera des souvenirs de moi, garde la maquette d'avion que nous avons fait ensemble la dernière fois que j'ai eu une permission pour vous rejoindre à la maison. Cela pourrais d'aider à survivre ma disparition.

Je t'aime Kilian, je ne t'oublierai pas, mon fils.

Colleen, ma petite fille adorée, je sais que tu ne sais pas encore lire maman te lira cette partie qui t'es destinée. Quand tu es venue au monde, je t'ai pris dans mes bras le premier, un être si petit à protéger et à chérir. J'étais l'homme le plus fière et le plus heureux du monde, avec les années qui ont passé ça n'a rien changé. Ce sentiment est unique pour un homme. Tu es ma première petite fille chérie et l'unique, j'avais enfin ma fille à moi, tu es toujours ma fille à l'heure où je t'écris ces derniers mots pour toi.

Je t'aime aussi très fort et de tout mon cœur ma petite Colleen.

A tout jamais ma fille, jamais je t'oublierais, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur.

Ma Samantha chérie,

Je crois que la lettre la plus dur à écrire c'est la tienne ma chérie, c'est dur, j'ai du mal à réaliser que jamais je ne te reverrai, que jamais je t'embrasserai à nouveau, que jamais je te prendrai dans mes bras, que je ne verrai plus jamais ton merveilleux visage et que jamais je vous reverrai nos enfants et toi. Je t'aime tellement, quand le soir arrive, je crie dans ma cellule, ma douleur de ne put te revoir, de ne jamais connaître ce dernier bébé que tu attends, que nous désirions tous les deux et que nos trois chérubins n'étaient pas contre pour avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère, je souffre tellement, ma chérie.

Quand malheureusement je serai plus de ce monde, tu seras triste et malheureuse, tu crieras ta douleur d'avoir perdu ton homme avec lequel tu es depuis que tu es adolescente, quand le temps aura fini de lisser ta douleur refait ta vie avec autre homme que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans le passé, je veux que tu vives dans l'instant présent et dans le futur. Qui sait tu vas peut être retrouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu auras des points communs, peut être tu auras un autre enfant avec un autre homme que moi, qu'il accepte les enfants, tu te marieras peut être avec cet homme. Je veux que tu vives heureuse, et non malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Je te souhaite tout le bonheur qui puisse exister sur cette planète qui s'affaiblit avec cette seconde guerre mondiale. Je tends conjure soit forte pour notre famille, soit courageuse, remonte la pente de ma disparition, je t'ai laissé une dernière chose de moi, la meilleure de moi, ce bébé est la seule chose qui te resteras de moi, surmonte tout ça pour lui ou pour elle. Je t'aimerais toujours même après ma mort.

A tout jamais ma Samantha, je resterai toujours auprès de toi et de nos enfants.

J'ai donné ma vie pour la libération de la France, je suis mort en héros.

Vos visages et vos sourires seront mon dernier réconfort et les dernières images que j'ai de vous avant la fin je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur, je meurs le sourire aux lèvres car j'ai aidé à libérer la France de l'occupation des Allemands. Ma famille qui a été tout pour moi. Je vous ai chéris à chaque instant de ma vie qui a été courte car je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans.

Je vous dis adieu avec le cœur lourd de chagrin car jamais je ne vous reverrais.

A tout jamais, votre papa qui vous aimait tant.

Fin


End file.
